Laughed Until We Cried
by magicaltears
Summary: Song Fic to "Laughed Until We Cried"...EO! I really cant explain the fic except that It's Olivia and Elliot all the way! Please read and review!


Title: Laughed Until We Cried

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Summary: Song fic. I normally don't do these, but I'm having terrible writers block on my other fics so I figure I'll do a couple of these to try and get Mr. Writers Block to go away. Please review!

Disclaimer: Am I ridiculously rich? Nope. Okay then, so I don't own anything you recognize…however, I do own Sky Stabler. Keep a lookout for Sky Stabler, because you'll see her in several of my upcoming fics, including Song Fics as well as longer ones.

Also, The song used is called "Laughed Until We Cried" and it's by Jason Aldean.

* * *

Elliot's POV

As I was cleaning out our closet one day, I found it…Something I hadn't looked at in almost 3 months. It was the scrapbook that my wife had started back when we were still partners at the 1-6, back before we even realized we had feelings for each other. Well, that one may be a stretch, I've known since the day she walked into my life that it would never be the same, standing there confidentially, her huge brown eyes and short brown hair, a smile on her face. I knew right then and there, that I was hers. I was married to Kathy at the time, but it didn't matter, Olivia Benson had taken my heart that day, and she never gave it back.

Flipping through the pages of the scrapbook, I couldn't help but laugh as a picture came into my sights. It was at my going away party. Olivia and I had been dating for 6 months when the picture was taken. The brass had allowed us to stay partners while we were simply dating, but they had made it very clear if we ended up getting married, one of us would have to leave. I knew that SVU was in Liv's blood, so I made the decision to leave, transferring to Queens Homicide. When I first told Olivia that I was transferring, she was livid. She didn't understand why I had to do it, but she understood shortly after.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_I don't understand El! Everything's going fine! Cragen's fine with us being partners! IAB has FINALLY stopped breathing down our necks, so what's the problem?"_

_Elliot looked into the brown eyes that he had fallen in love with 9 years prior._

"_Do you remember the stipulations on us being partners Liv?"_

_Olivia glared at her partner._

"_Of course I do! I'm not two! We had to keep it our relationship out of the office. If we were having relationship problems, it couldn't affect our jobs, which it hasn't!"_

_Elliot sighed as Olivia started pacing, her back turned to him._

"_Do you remember the other stipulation?"_

_Olivia nodded._

"_Once again El, I'm an adult, not a child, they said that if we got marri-"_

_Olivia couldn't finish her sentence as she turned around and saw Elliot Stabler, down on one knee, with a ring box open._

"_Liv, these last six months with you have been the best in my life. I've loved you for so long, and to know that you return those feelings, it's amazing. But I want more. Olivia Serena Benson, please make me the happiest man in the world, and become Mrs. Stabler…Please Liv, marry me?"_

_Tears filled Olivia's eyes as she stared at her partner of 9 years. She loved him, god how she loved him. She didn't want to lose him at work, but what she was gaining was so much better._

"_YES!"_

_Elliot grinned like an idiot and placed the ring on her finger, a beautiful one karat diamond with a white gold band, before pulling her into his arms, never intending on letting to._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

The picture was taken one week after he had proposed. The entire group, including Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Olivia, Melinda's husband and himself had taken a weekend holiday to New Jersey. On the last night, the entire group sat around a huge fire on the beach laughing and just having a great time. Olivia was seated in his lap, roasting a marshmallow, her diamond ring glittering in the moonlight, Melinda, Alex and Casey were laughing at some joke that Fin had told, and Cragen and Munch were speaking about something in high spirits. The picture was snapped by Melinda's husband, no one even knowing it had been taken until a couple weeks later when Olivia and Fin (her partner now that Munch was Co captain of the squad and Elliot was in Queens Homicide) had gone down to the ME's office and Melinda had given her a copy.

_Going through my closet the other day_

_  
Found an old yearbook, flipped right to the page_

_  
Of that senior trip down there on that Panama strip_

_  
We all started yelling when we smelled the beach  
_

_Just couldn't wait to try our fake ids_

_  
We only had a few days, and a whole lot of memories to make_

_  
Oh man we were livin, didn't waste one minute_

_  
We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye_

_  
We laughed until we cried_

Flipping to another page, he smiled sadly. Cragen had developed cancer, he had gotten very ill, very quickly. The picture was at the his and Liv's new house, three years after they were married. Cragen was seated in the huge overstuffed chair, on the couch that was seated next to the chair, was Munch, Fin and himself. On the floor in front of him was Olivia, leaning against his legs, her pregnant belly just barely showing as she was only three months along. In front of Cragen was Casey, Alex and Melinda were all seated Indian style, and the whole group was listening as Cragen told a story about who only knows what now. This was the man's last Christmas, he died 5 months later, the cancer finally taking away the 1-6's father figure.

_This past year my family_

_  
Was sittin cross-legged 'round the Christmas tree_

_  
Listenin to granddad, we all knew it would probably be his last_

_  
He was crackin jokes and we were takin turns _

_  
Tellin stories bout fishing or lessons learned_

_  
Out on the porch with him we all felt like kids again_

_Oh man we were livin, sittin' there reminiscin'_

_  
Yeah, we sang and talked and traveled back in time_

_  
We laughed until we cried_

Elliot smiled at the memories, tears running unchecked down his face. The last page was probably the hardest, it was the only page he himself had put in the entire book. It was the only picture he had of Liv and his child. She had died shortly after giving birth due to complications. Her face was pale and you could tell she was in pain, but her eyes had a sparkle in them that he had never seen before. She was so happy to be a mother, and she loved her child. Her last words to him had been to take care of their child, and that she loved them both very much.

_It's like the best days under the sun_

_  
Every emotion rolled into one_

_  
A little of this, A little of that_

_  
Kinda happy, Kinda sad_

A cry over the baby monitor brought Elliot quickly out of his thoughts. He walked into the nursery and picked up his daughter, Skylar Olivia Stabler. Olivia had named her before she died, saying she loved the name Skylar, Sky for short, because of her Sky blue eyes. For a three month old baby, Sky was so in tune with her father that it was almost scary. She always seemed to know what he needed, whether it was for her to smile and giggle, or if he needed something to hold on to, just like her mother. He held his daughter close to his heart, hugging her tightly. She was his everything, his little Olivia incarnate as he called her. She looked identical to her mother, except for the eyes, which she had kept over the months she had been born. They were still a beautiful crystal sky blue. She was her mother's pride and joy, from the day she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Elliot sighed, flopping down into one of the uncomfortable kitchen chairs. They were almost done packing and soon they'd be completely settled into their new home. He heard the door open and he smiled at his wife as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked happier than he had ever seen her._

"_What's going on Liv?"_

_She didn't say a word to him, just handed him a note._

"_HI daddy, since I can't write yet, mom decided to write this for me. I cant wait to see you! Love you daddy! Stabler number 5"_

_The short letter brought tears to his eyes, and when he looked up at his wife, her eyes filling with tears as well._

"_We're going to have a baby?"_

_Olivia nodded giddily. He laughed outloud and picked her up, twirling her around as if they were dancing. Their laughter turning into tears of happiness as they held each other throughout the night, knowing their lives were going to be alright_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Just the other night the baby was cryin_

_  
So I got out of bed rocked her awhile and I held her tight_

_  
And I told her it would be all right_

_  
My mind went back to a few years ago_

_  
We tried so long, we almost gave up hope_

_  
And I remember you comin' in and tellin me the news_

_  
Oh man we were livin, goin crazy in the kitchen_

_  
We danced and screamed and held each other tight_

_  
We laughed until we cried _

_

* * *

  
_

THE END! I hope you liked it, I know it was sad, but I loved writing it. Please review!


End file.
